


Call Me Steve

by writeturnlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: Steve Rogers must temporarily put down the shield and go on a press tour to promote the Avengers Initiative. He has a hard time adjusting to the change in duties. Luckily, his beautiful assistant knows just how to help, and he's more than willing to accept her assistance.





	Call Me Steve

Call Me Steve  
By V.C. Turner

Steve ripped off the jacket of his tailored business suit and threw it down the moment he slammed the door to the Green Room. He hated doing this public relations tour to promote the New Avengers Initiative aimed at increasing faith in the new and ever changing face of the superhero team. He ran his hands through his long hair, which he refused to cut on principle. Some people also suggested he get rid of his beard. That wasn’t getting shaved either. He felt it made him look more rugged and distinguished. It was something that was his own choice and not something approved by the PR folks at the World Council of Leaders.  
Steve sat down on the large sectional sofa and pulled off the shiny dress shoes and socks that made his feet hurt. In truth, all he wanted was to do his regular job of taking out bad guys, going home and having a beer with friends, then heading off to bed.  
That was his normal. That’s all he wanted.  
Well … that and his new assistant: You.  
In that moment, you walked into the room, your big brown eyes looking at him with empathy. You leaned against the door wearing a deadly blue dress that he wanted to rip off of you and toss on the floor alongside his jacket. He tried to be subtle as he scanned your form. Your round, angelic face, full lips, large round breasts and wide hips fit perfectly in that low-cut dress. The color looked amazing set against your russet brown skin and long black hair. He’d never tell you that. You worked for him now.  
Courting you would be tricky to say the least.  
He placed his head in his hands and tried to think of something other than the emerging erection in his pants which only grew harder as you approached. You placed a hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be a comfort, but every time you touched him, his cock twitched and his heart did a backflip. Why the Hell did Tony hire you again? Oh yeah: you were smart, strong, kind, and feisty. Your beauty just happened to be an added bonus.  
“I’m sorry about that, Steve,” you told him, “I know they bombarded you with a bunch of political questions, but your answers were great.”  
He let out a sigh.  
“I hate politics,” he said, “It’s like trying to run through a minefield and not get blown up.”  
You gave his shoulder a squeeze.  
“Coming from you, someone who has actually been through a minefield before, I’m sure it was hard, but like I said: you did great!” you assured him.  
You walked away and placed your iPad on the vanity nearby.  
“Because of you,” Steve added, “I did great because you’re great.”  
“I’m not the superhero. You are,” you told him.  
Steve tugged at his tie again.  
“Then I wish they’d let me get back out there so I can do my real job…not this PR crap,” Steve complained, “No offense.”  
“None taken. I get it,” you said.  
“I mean it, though. Thank you, y/n,” he added with a gentle smile.  
You fought the urge to hug him. Steve Rogers was a good man and you knew the world could use all the good men it could get at the moment.  
Steve stood, stepping away from your alluring fragrance since it gave him fantasies about what he wanted to do to you. Nevertheless, it would never happen. He knew you were a professional and wouldn’t cross the line between business and pleasure. Perhaps when this whole public relations torture was over, he could ask you out. Until then, you were off limits.  
Steve tugged on his unrelenting tie again and finally threw his hands up in defeat. Feeling bad for the First Avenger, you walked over to him, slipping your petite fingers into the Windsor knot and helping him loosen the it. You’d always wondered what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips of his, but alas, that was just a fantasy that you had to place in the back of your mind. Why would he want a full figured lover when he had so many supermodels and superheroes to choose from? You allowed those fantasies to drift into the back of your mind as you sighed.  
“You know, when I fantasized about undressing you, this isn’t exactly where I expected it to happen,” you mumbled quietly, unwittingly saying your unconscious thought aloud.  
You looked up into his shocked eyes and slapped your hand over your mouth. You took several steps back, imagining how quickly it would take Steve Rogers to fire you, then ask security to yank you from the room and escort you to your car.  
Shit!  
The air vacated your lungs as he studied your face with a raised eyebrow.  
“Excuse me?” he said, his voice wavering.  
“I’m…I’m…I’m so sorry, Captain… Mr. Rogers. I’m … I truly apologize for saying that. I don’t mean to – Oh God. I didn’t mean to say that!” you exclaimed, thinking about the series of resumes you’d have to print out now that you would be looking for another job in 5…4….3…2…1.  
“You didn’t mean to say it, but did you mean it?” Steve finally asked after several agonizing seconds.  
Rooted in the same spot, you looked at him and nodded. What the hell? You were probably fired anyway.  
“Yes, sir, but I realize that what I said was completely inappropriate and you have every right to terminate my employment now. I fully understand,” you babbled.  
Your palms began to sweat and you rubbed them against the front of your dress, not realizing that it only exposed more of your cleavage to Steve’s blue eyes.  
You looked up at him, biting your bottom lip and waiting for him to speak.  
It felt like forever until he did.  
“As my assistant, you’re supposed to do what I tell you to, isn’t that correct?” Steve asked.  
You nodded.  
“I actually need to hear your answer,” Steve insisted.  
“Yes, Sir,” you said impishly.  
Steve stepped toward you. Actually, it was more of a stalk than anything else. His expression was unreadable. You’d never seen it on him before and it made the butterflies in your stomach take flight.  
“Then, I need you to follow my instructions right now,” he said, “I want you go over there and lock the door.”  
You swallowed hard, backing away from him and locking the door to the Green Room. You turned to face him, awaiting his next instruction. Steve looked you up and down as if he were examining your attire. You wore a low cut royal blue dress which fell just below your knees. You felt it was probably too revealing, but it was a comfortable fabric that accentuated your full bosom and hips. In that moment, however, you felt more exposed – as if you were standing there naked.  
Was he angry at you? Did he think the dress you wore was too snug for a woman your size? Was he going to berate you until he left you in tears? Was this tongue lashing going to be as brutal as his darkened gaze?  
“Undress me,” he ordered, his voice authoritative.  
“Sir?” you stammered.  
Steve tilted his head and repeated himself.  
“Call me Steve.  
“Steve.”  
“Good. Now, Undress me, y/n,” he asked again.  
You felt a wave of heat overcome you, and although you thought you might faint, you followed his directions. You slipped your fingers through the knot in his tie and released it, pulling narrow garment from his neck. You then moved to unbuttoning his shirt. Your hands shook with each button that you freed from the expensive fabric. You didn’t feel fear. You felt aroused. Perhaps you’d slipped into a dream. Regardless, you wouldn’t let anything stop you from gazing at the man’s perfection. Up until that point, you had only seen pictures and videos of him. You’d never seen him in that way in real life.  
You stood on your tiptoes as you released every button. Once finished, you pulled the shirt from his broad shoulders. You felt the urge to run your fingers through his dark chest hair, but you waited for his next set of instructions.

Steve looked down at you. Your eyes hypnotized him. Your mouth taunted him. Your body stirred his blood. The super soldier serum barreled through his veins like an out of control freight train. If you gave him permission, he wanted to claim all of you. Your eyes spoke volumes, but words were more important in this instance.  
He stroked your cheek and then rubbed the pad of his thumb across your full lips. You looked up at him with longing, but Steve wanted to hear how much you wanted him before he caved in to his desires.  
“Do you want to keep going, y/n,” he asked.  
“Yes,” you admitted. There was no point in hiding it since the moment he touched your skin, your nipples puckered so hard they nearly pushed through the bodice of your dress.  
Steve looked down, licked his lips, and leaned forward to speak into your ear.  
“Do you want me to kiss you?” he whispered.  
“Yes,” you answered.  
Steve leaned forward and captured your lips with his. The sweet caress of his mouth against yours sent your heart rocketing through your chest. You felt him reach for your waist as he pulled you closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept inside your eager mouth, claiming every square inch. You glided your tongue against his, hoping to match his coordinated movements with your own.  
You felt as if you were floating.  
Steve felt as if he was falling.  
After several heavy heartbeats, he released your lips. His heavy breath fanned against your face, warming your skin from head to toe. His voice startled you from your reverie.  
“Now, the pants,” he said.  
You took a deep breath as you unfastened his belt and slipped it from the loops. You then moved to undoing button and unzipping the dress slacks. You noted that, once the zipper was down, a large erection pressed against the cotton of his boxer briefs. You licked your lips as you knelt down, pulling his pants past his knees and eventually to the floor.  
You stood up and waited. Heat radiated off of him and it burned your cheeks. You wanted him to give you another instruction, but instead, he simply circled you – his gaze tracing you from head to toe.  
The silence in the room was thick with longing. His orbit around you grew more and more narrow. You felt his body heat and your body responded, flooding your core with moisture for a man you never believed you could have. In that moment, hope turned into reality.  
Steve led you to the edge of the sofa where he sat on the lounge part of the piece of furniture.  
“I’m going to take off your panties, ok?” Steve said.  
You swallowed hard.  
“I’m, um, not wearing any,” you confessed.  
Despite the beard, you could see his cheeks turn a little red. A naughty smile played across his handsome face.  
“Oh, really?” he asked.  
Steve reached up, lifting the bottom of your dress. Already wet from just his words, you felt as if you’d come undone and he had barely touched you. At that moment, you felt his fingers glide along your skin, beginning at your thighs and working their way up to your behind. He gave it a squeeze as he placed a kiss to the top of your thighs.  
“Take your dress off for me,” Steve demanded, his blue eyes clouding over with lust.  
You slowly pulled the dress over your head, biting your lip as you did so. You then removed your bra, tossing it over your shoulder. Your arousal simmered beneath your skin, threatening to bubble over if you didn’t get your heartrate under control. This beautiful man wanted you and, while your insecurities continued to plague you, the way his eyes traveled along your bare form seemed to suggest that he liked what he saw.  
He smiled up at you with a twinkle in his eye. You felt he was up to something, but before you could determine what that might be, his hands grasped your waist. In one swift movement, he stood, lifted you up in the air, then spun around and placed you on the edge of the center sofa cushion.  
“Steve,” you exclaimed as he laid your back against the pillow.  
He didn’t answer you. Instead, he placed your legs on his shoulders then ran his fingers along your skin. His movements remained gentle, his touch grazing over your breasts as he kissed his way up your inner thighs.  
There were no new announcements or directions from this Captain. His intent was solely to command your body and he did so effortlessly. His fingers traced small circles around each nipple until they both puckered into sharp peaks. He then made his way down your stomach until he reached the small patch of hair below your navel.  
You watched him in anticipation as he raised an eyebrow before sliding one finger along your wet slit. You cried out, throwing your head back against the sofa. You didn’t possess enough air in your lungs to say his name. You were too far gone to do anything other than squirm as Steve slid his middle finger deep inside you while he used his thumb to make slow circles around your clit.  
This pleasurable torture went on for what felt like hours. He took you toward the edge, then slowed his efforts a little to ensure you didn’t go over the peak before he allowed you. His movements eventually stilled and his slid his fingers from your shivering core. Your body became hyperaware of his absence and you released a small whine to indicate that you missed his touch.  
You received a response in the form of Steve’s mouth placing gentle French kisses on and around your clit. He laved lovingly at your folds and sucked on your bud as if it held the very elixir of life within it.  
Your arms reached behind you, your hands grabbing desperately onto the back of the sofa as you held on tight while your body began to lose control. Your hips rose to meet his efforts as he feasted on you. Each swipe of his tongue stirred your arousal closer to the peak, only you didn’t want to stumble over just yet. Your body, however, betrayed you. Your back bowed away from the sofa cushion as you bucked against his mouth. His thick finger slipped inside of you as he tickled your G-spot, sending ripples of ecstasy through your entire being.  
You gasped for air as you rode his face seeking the release he enjoyed keeping from you.  
Your body clenched around him, finding ever-increasing stimulation that threatened to rob you of your consciousness.  
“Please, Steve, I don’t want to cum like this,” you pleaded.  
“Then tell me what you want, beautiful,” he said, his voice heavy with lust.  
“I want you inside me,” you confessed.  
Steve flipped the both of you over. His back pressed against the sofa, he lifted you easily and gave a possessive thrust into your weeping channel. He exhaled as your sex engulfed his rock hard cock. After releasing a shaky breath, you placed your forehead against his, allowing yourself to adjust to how full he made you feel. Sheathed to the hilt, every inch of him throbbed within you.  
“Ride me, sweetheart,” he growled.  
Knowing you probably wouldn’t last long, you held onto his shoulders, raising and lowering yourself on his length as slowly as possible. He lifted your chin, threading his fingers through your hair as you looked into each others eyes. Although you never spoke the question aloud, you still sought something within the cobalt depths of his eyes.  
Steve Rogers had the power to break your heart, but you knew he never would. You wanted his love, but you could live with enjoying his body for as long as possible. When his lips met yours, you expected fire to burn through his kiss. Instead, you were met with warmth. Your bodies joined in the most intimate and romantic of ways.  
He held your waist as you both settled into a seductive rhythm, rocking together in unison. You continued kissing one another softly, his hands stroking your back while yours caressed the back of his neck. Your bodies continued writhing against one another, as your tongues explored each others mouths. Riding him felt like no other thrill you’d ever experienced. His cock deliciously teased your g-spot as the friction between you stimulated your engorged clit.  
The sensations almost overwhelmed you as your orgasm built quickly. In and out. Up and down. You could barely hold on much longer. The intensity of his touch, his kiss, his powerful thrusts, had you reeling. You gripped him harder, feeling yourself coming much sooner than you intended.  
Soon your orgasm crashed into you, starting in your core and radiating through your body, sending tingles down your spine. You screamed his name as he called out yours. Steve stiffened beneath you, bucking upward as his release came as you were still riding out yours.  
Your head fell onto his damp shoulder. His arms secured around you, he continued to shudder beneath you. You started to climb off of him, but he held on tight.  
“Don’t move. Don’t move, honey. Don’t move,” Steve begged, his manhood still throbbing inside you as his seed filled your core.  
You continued to straddle him until your legs began to hurt, then you slowly rolled off of him only to be pulled against his sweat-soaked chest. He brushed your hair from your face and place a kiss on your forehead.  
“You’re perfect, y/n,” he whispered as he stroked your back.  
Too weak to answer him, you could only look up at him and smile before you fell into a light sleep.

***  
“Rogers!” Tony yelled from outside the door, “What are you doing in there?”  
You snuggled closer to Steve as you wrapped your arm around his chest. You didn’t want the moment to end.  
“Are you in there, Cap?” Tony yelled again.  
You looked at Steve, whose eyes remained closed even though you were certain he was awake.  
“Aren’t you going to answer him, Mr. Rogers?” you asked with a bashful smile on your face.  
“No, I’m not, Mrs. Rogers,” Steve answered, placing a kiss to your forehead.  
You smiled up at him.  
“What if he breaks the door down?” you asked.  
“He wouldn’t dare!” Steve said as he pulled you close. He covered you with the blanket from the back of the sofa.  
“Damn it Rogers! Get your ass out here,” Tony screamed, “We have a dinner to get to.”  
“I’m busy!” Steve shouted back.  
You played with the hair on his chest, tracing little heart patterns on his pecs.  
“He kinda has a right to be mad. To be fair, we are running late because had sex in his Green Room,” you stated.  
Steve opened his eyes. He placed another passionate kiss to your lips before responding.  
“Then I guess he shouldn’t have scheduled this damn press tour on our anniversary,” Steve said.  
He rolled over on top of you again; his erection pressing against your abdomen. You smiled up at him with both lust and love.  
“I really love this little role play we do of the first time we did this,” you confessed to your husband.  
Steve smiled down at you.  
“Do you love it as much as the hair and the beard?” he asked. You ran your fingers through his locks.  
Steve grazed his beard along your neck, tickling you with his soft facial hair.  
“Love the hair and beard too,” you said before you kissed him.  
He smiled down at you with love in his eyes.  
“I want to make love to my wife again,” said Steve as he stroked your now frizzy hair from your face.  
“Again?” you asked, “Some of us aren’t superhuman.”  
“Honey, we never stop at one. Besides, we’re trying to make a baby,” he whispered as his cock teased your entrance again.  
You gave him a mischievous smile before you responded to him.  
“Steve, sweetheart,” you said as you rubbed your stomach, “We already did.”  
He sat up, his eyes wide with confusion, wonder, and then excitement. A smile broke across his face as he ran his fingers through his unruly hair.  
“A…a baby,” he chuckled.  
“A baby,” you told him as you propped yourself up on your elbows.  
He looked down at your stomach, gently placing his hand over your abdomen and stroking it. He then leaned over, kissing the space formerly occupied by his hand.  
“Hey kiddo,” he announced softly to your stomach, “I’m your daddy.”  
You reached up and caressed his cheek.  
“I love you, Steve,” you whispered.  
“I love you too. Both of you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
